Pokemon Do It Diffrently
by Albino Eevee
Summary: A vary strong Pg-13. Lots of violnce in it. but its pretty good.


Pokemon Do It Diffrently  
  
  
I am a large persian. What you people would call a "mega persian". I have no name. I am a totally wild pokemon. My fur is a spot less jet black color. My jewel and eyes is a florissant indigo color. Most pokemon in the wild do not survive in the wild. They are weak and defenseless little buggers. Its hunt or be hunted out here. And I excel at staying alive. I can kill stuff twice my size. The trained pokemon are stronger but have lost that edge that wild pokemon have. The instinct to survive. I have battled meny. I have lost a few but I have always goten away. Most of the time though I win. And winning for a wild pokemon is not what "winning" is for those other weak hearted-trained pokemon. Their idea of winning is to make the other pokemon faint from exsuasten. A wild pokemon's idea of winning is to kill the other pokemon. To rip out the other's throut. TO feel the blood drip out of the loser. To feel him die. Not the cute sweet happy pokemon you see you with those trainers. Those pokemon are not really pokemon. They have been brain washed by those things called pokeballs. I had an encounter with one of those people called pokemon trainers a few days ago. I showed him. He won't bother me again. Yes I took care of that......  
  
Flashback  
  
I was hunting in on of my favorite spots in my territory. The spot with the fat pikachus and those tasty jigglypuffs. So anyway I had spotted a ratata foraging for food. I snuck up on it using the tall grass as some cover. I crouched as it glanced behind it I started crawling towards it when h went back to looking for food. 20 feet.....15 feet.....10 feet.....8 feet....A jumped up from my crawling position and started running towards it. It ran in the other directions. I gathered up my muscles and sprung at it jumping on it. I bit it's neck. Hard. It struggled trying to breathe. I could taste the warm metallic tasting blood dripping into my mouth. It's struggles were becoming weak now. It's life draining from it. Then it stopped all together. I dropped it on the ground then used my claws to slash it open. Then I crouched and enjoyed my meal. After I finish, I kicked dirt over what was left to hide the sent from other scavengers.   
Then from behind me I hear, "Hey look it's a Persian!! I'm gonna catch it!" I turned around to see a trainer with a pokeball in his hand. I growled at him. A HUMAN in MY territory?! He said " Nidoking GO!" I let out a fierce battl cry "PEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRIIIIIAAAAAANNNNNN!" I lunched my self at the giant pokemon not letting the trainer to give an order before I attacked it. I went strait for the throat using fury swipes. Moreover, believe you me I had a lot of fury. I felt the delight of blood dripping down its throat. The trainer then yelled " Nidoking Punch it!" I dodge out of the way and grab on to the arm of it grab onto it with my teeth. I jerk my head back and feel the flesh give way. My eyes glow as the sent of blood fill my head. "Use trail spike!" I was unable to get out of the way of the tail and be hit with it. However, all it did was make me madder. I jumped on the pokemon's upper back and started using furry swipes. I dug the claws on my hind legs into the pokemon back to keep from falling off as it struggled to get me off its back. It was howling in pain and the trainer said " try harder nidoking try to buck it off your back! Your not going to let some dumb Persian beat you?! Hit it with your tail!" I wait till it was about to hit me before I jumped off. E pokemon howled in pain again as his own trail hit his already blood socked back. "Use poison pen and HIT THE FUCKING CAT you dumb pokemon!" I used my agility and managed to dodge most of them. Then I went in for the final blow. Combining bites, slashes, and agility, I hit it. It was close to death. I could see it in his eyes. There was no hope there. I delivered the last blow choking it with one last bite. The large pokemon crashed to the ground, dead. The trainer staired in shock at his dead pokemon. HE then turned and ran off as fast as he could.   
  
back in town  
  
A cheerleader arpoches the trainer and asked "How was your search?"   
He said "I don't want to talk about it."   
She asked "what happened to your nidoking?" She said looking at his pokeballs and not seeing his.  
He yelled "I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!!"   
She said "But Gray....."  
  
END FLASHBACK  



End file.
